


Leather

by Ambereyedwolfchild



Series: Chyan Drabbles [4]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M, and partly because Lucas Grabeel would look hot as fuck in leather pants, leather pants, partly because Ally likes leather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyedwolfchild/pseuds/Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan likes to try and wind Chad up. He finally makes Chad snap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Port_of_Morrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_of_Morrow/gifts).



_**Leather** _

Chad liked to think he had pretty good self control. Ryan liked to prove him wrong. The dirty texts sent in class had been welcome, but hadn’t had their intended effect. It seemed, for all intents and purposes, that Chad was impossible to fluster. Unacceptable.

So Ryan had upped his game so to speak. And while he had been pretty sure that this would finally be the final straw, he hadn’t expected this reaction. Not that he minded being bodily lifted and pressed into the wall of the men’s room with a downright feral growl. “I swear to god if you ever wear these damn pants to school again, I will take them off you in fucking homeroom and bend you over your desk.”

Ryan let out a weak and breathy laugh, hands tangled in Chad’s hair and head tipped back against the wall. “I hoped you’d like them.” His breath caught in his throat as Chad bit down hard on his neck, leaving a dark bruise that meant he’d have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow just to hide it. “Bought them just for you.” The taller teen was barely aware of the words leaving his boyfriend’s mouth as he ran his palms down the blonde’s thighs, the soft leather simultaneously cooling and burning his skin. “They look like you fucking spray painted them on. You look fucking edible, babe.” He rolled his hips up, dragging a soft moan from Ryan’s parted lips, before carefully putting him back on his feet and slapping his ass a lot harder than was probably necessary to get him moving.

The sound of his hand against the expensive leather pants was indescribably satisfying, making his cock jump, but even more satisfying was the broken mewl of loss Ryan let out as he was no longer pressed against the warmth of Chad’s body. “Sorry, babe. Going to have to wait until after school, we’re going to be late for class.” Chad smirked as he walked away, not needing to turn around to know that his boyfriend would be pouting adorably. “Payback’s a bitch, Evans.” Ryan huffed in frustration, catching up and twining his fingers with Chad’s. If he forgot to straighten out his obviously sex ruffled hair and hide his hickey, then who could blame him? It certainly wasn’t his fault, and it wasn’t his fault he’d forgotten he had a dance performance. Though from the way Chad growled as Ryan twisted and span and dropped effortlessly into the splits you would think that Ryan had planned this all along.


End file.
